


Protest Too Much

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Kissing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: When Chloe said, "We're not having sex," she meant it, dammit. (Maze tries her best to convince Chloe otherwise.)





	Protest Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



**Mr. Buzz**

"We're not having sex."

Maze shrugs and waves Chloe's objection away like it's a bothersome little fly that barely concerns her. "Sure, whatever. I'm just saying, it would be so good. And I'm talking about the literal move-the-earth kind of epic. No more Mr. Buzz."

Chloe doesn't know what's more disturbing: that Maze found the sex toy in her underwear drawer or that she's named him. It. _It_ , dammit.

She's too drunk for this. "Maze, no." She sets the glass of wine down a little too hard, watching the red liquid spill over the rim.

"Fine, suit yourself," Maze huffs.

 

**Distraction Technique**

"Quick, in here." 

She's barely shut the door between them and their pursuers when Maze is kissing her, tasting like red wine and warmth and sulphur, all soft lips and sharp teeth.

"What did you do that for?" Chloe asks, faintly out of breath.

"That's what they do in the movies, isn't it? When they're trying to convince the bad guys that they're totally not searching their house without a warrant."

"Yes, but there's no-one to convince. We're hiding. In a room. Alone."

"Oh. Right. I didn't notice." Maze gives her a deadpan, faux-apologetic look and Chloe rolls her eyes.

 

**Date Night**

Maze slides onto Chloe's desk, files rustling and crumpling under her leather pants. "Sooooo... what are we doing for date night?"

"It's not a date. We're just having dinner and a movie. As friends."

"We can be friends who give each other orgasms."

Chloe looks around, hoping no-one's listening. "We're not—" she starts, but Maze interrupts her, a sly look on her face.

"Lucifer would get all adorably jealous and sulk for weeks."

Chloe shuts her mouth, imagining the expression on Lucifer's face, payback for all the mess he's put her through.

Okay, she concedes, maybe Maze is onto something.

 

**Better Late Than Never**

" _'Why didn't we do this sooner, Maze? I could have had earth-shattering orgasms for months'._ " Maze makes her voice high and whiney, and if Chloe wasn't still basking in glorious afterglow, she'd probably complain that she sounds nothing like that. "Well, Decker, I hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so."

She grabs a pillows and throws it vaguely in Maze' direction, missing by a good foot. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that gloating is unattractive?"

Maze rolls on top of her with a wide grin, skin sticky and flushed against Chloe's, kissing the scowl away.


End file.
